ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuya Kyoto
Sadistic,Dark humor,manipulating kid. Background Information Growing up with two loving parents who tried to understand him and comfort him after he failed the Academy exams three times Kazuya would become more hatefull at this comfort and sympathy. He knew he fucked up alot and didnt want anyone to feel sorry for him. He used to burn ants as being a kid and then Laugh Manically after a few days of being inspected the Anbu decided to let it slide as he was only a kid now 4 years later he finally exceeded the tests and went on his path to see the world burn. starting by ignoring his parents who told him to work at the ramen shop if he didnt make it the third time Anger and spite looking at the parents they would become to fear their own son. when the next full moon arrived they became trapped in Kazuya's hell viewing Genjutsu making the parents paralyzed and drooling in the living room when Kazuya feels like it he would "play" with his parents. Putting cuts and whips and testing torture technique's on his parents. who would become so afraid of their son that the uchiha Police kicked Kazuya out of the house moving him to the edge of town in a small home that once was rented by an old man. under high surveilance of the Anbu. Kazuya would then calm down from the surface but deep down inside this lonely wooden home dark matters would be happening. Kazuya was smart enough to get the homeless and weak people in his home trapped in these Genjutsu of his laughing at their pain and fear. As Kazuya hates lying people and is quickly to tell if they are lying He gets in a more "playfull" Mood cutting open bits of skin,making drops of water fall on the same place on someone's head. He learned these technique's in school where they would talk about how important it is for a shinobi to keep his mouth shut. No one ever taught that Kazuya would use these interrogation technique's for fun or games with his victims. asking various question's to his victims in his little truth or die game. He would cause his victims so much psychological pain by twisting there minds and adding on that a shear number of torture technique's no one could withold this pshycomaniac from having the truth. Personality & Behavior Kazuya is a twisted sixteen year old with an issue with sympathy. He hates it. He wants to kill everyone who feels sorry for him.He laughs at people having pain He laughs at death and He loves the sight and smell of blood. on the surface He would seem pretty normal but only a little Sadisticle when someone falls. But in his little cabin at the edge of town the real Kazuya comes out same comes with the battlefield. Everytime he grabs a next homeless victim he creates a disquise as a beautifull female making it impossible for the anbu to see his gathering of toys. Appearance His hair would be short and blonde with a normal shortsleeved polo, he looked like the normal neighbour hood guy. just a sweet guy with his soft smile and blue eyes. wearing grey jeans and the black shinobi sandals his leaf shinobi head guard would be at his right muscled arm. after Mai cought him in a trap making him either stop his games or face the anbu Kazuya chose to hide and changed his attire completly wearing glasses under his new black locks, and wearing a green tanktop underneat a lose beige and orange striped shirt a blue necklace and black skinny jeans. Abilities Sexy jutsu this Ninjutsu is one of his favorite to catch his prey making his victims follow this beautifull girl towards his shed where he would torture them for fun. Hell viewing technique is his favorite toy making his victims scream by creating their darkest fears or look in Panic fills his heart with a warm fuzzy feeling. Leaf Gale a basic technique he uses to hurt and tackle his enemies. by kicking them on their legs. Databook Library Spars/battles Division A Mindfull duet Mental Games Casual Storyline Missions Training Learning The Sly Mind Affect Session 1 Learning The Sly Mind Affect Session 2 handseal training Approved By: Keru